


terran traditions

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara combat the boredom of exile with a Terran tradition: pumpkin carving.





	terran traditions

Kasius liked any excuse to recreate Earth’s flora; Sinara was rather partial to getting to stab things. They both enjoyed taking a break from the monotony of exile.

That was how they ended up partaking in an old Terran tradition: carving pumpkins.

Kasius chattered on about the possibility of making soup from the flesh - which she appreciated, because even after all the years of the army keeping her well fed she still got uneasy when food was being wasted. 

She was less concerned with that now, though, instead busy scowling at her pumpkin.

No matter that she was usually so precise with a blade, the face she was trying to cut into the pumpkin was turning out lopsided and more simplistic than she had set out for.

She wanted a proper, grotesque grimace staring back at her. Apparently the Terrans hadn’t only made pumpkin carvings to be frightening but she liked the Halloween stories that made it a night of terrors the best, and it seemed to her the proper point of the carvings was to ensure that.

“This is quite a bit messier than I anticipated,”Kasius said, wiping his hands.“But I think I’m done.”

He turned the pumpkin around so she could look at what he had carved into it.

Instead of a face, he had done letters.

She took a moment to be satisfied that they were as sloppy as her own work, then actually read them.

She looked at him, back to the pumpkin, back to him, and frowned. She hadn’t misread it.

_ I love you. _

Sinara took in Kasius’ expectant face, the slight quirk to his mouth. Not quite a smile, but almost.

“Oh, I get it.” Sinara wiped her own hands; she was done with trying to make a monstrous pumpkin. She nodded solemnly.“Because commitment is terrifying.”

The hint of a smile disappeared to be replaced by that ridiculous, far too adorable pout he wore whenever things didn’t go his way.

Clearly she did not actually get it.

“Because it’s Halloween,”Sinara added uncertainly.

Kasius ran his fingers along the sides of his pumpkin, looking down at it rather than at Sinara.“It’s not supposed to be in the Halloween spirit. It’s just me saying that.”

She swallowed hard. Perhaps she should have seen something like this coming, with the way exile had eroded even the last pretence of professionalism between them. As it was, she was caught off guard.

"Thanks,"she said eventually.

Kasius chuckled."My apologies for being terrifying. It wasn't my intention."

The glint in his eyes made it clear he was not too upset with her response to his corny pumpkin but she still felt bad about it. She'd stepped on his moment, admittedly. Though she could hardly be faulted for not following his strange, romance-obsessed antics.

"No worries." She crossed around the table to plop down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and brought a hand up to her cheek as she added,"I don't scare easy."


End file.
